


Lines...

by X_Feli_Chan_X



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, College AU, College Play AU, Dorks in Love, Funny, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Roy is a Dork, RoyEd day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Feli_Chan_X/pseuds/X_Feli_Chan_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is playing the role of the famous Colonel in this years play, which revolves around their country's history and the coup that happened a hundred years ago...However who will be his Major?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines...

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect day to come back to write some RoyEd, eh?
> 
> Enjoy the fic! It's a little different from how I used to write.
> 
> More notes at the end!

Roy cleared his throat and stood up a little straighter. Glancing around the empty classroom once more to ensure he was alone, and that the door was closed. He picked up the pile of papers he had set down only moments before. He skimmed through the script and stopped at one of the parts he wanted to absolutely nail in his performance - the scene where he asked a major under his command to romantically stay by his side and for the chance to protect them and in other words date them.

At this point the director of the college play still had not found a suitable girl to play the role of his Major - all the girls that had tried out so far were either too nervous or excited once they found out he was the Colonel and were unable to play the character well or play the role the Major would need to. Roy had gone to some of the try outs and he winced in remembrance of them.

Despite not knowing who he would be stage-wooing, he wanted to do his best at this - as this was something he was known for across campus - and he may have his calculus grade riding on this performance. (His calculus professor’s wife was the drama teacher and the director of this play - she had been in need of a person to play the part of this particular colonel - and Roy had desperately needed the extra-credit that his teacher offered him in exchange for a “5-star” performance - nothing less would due, semi-unfortunately). 

He also - after this performance would have to take up help and tutoring from the resident genius in their calc class - hell their graduating year - Edward Elric. He had nothing wrong with the blond, surprising well-built genius - Roy just had a hard time of accepting help and admittedly Roy was not ashamed to say he had ogled the younger man’s ass from his seat in the back of the classroom. He only wished he had perhaps talked to him before being thrust at him to get help.  
After reading through his lines twice, he closed his eyes and faced the window where he could faintly see his reflection against the glass and a small smirk flit across his face and the words easily flowed from his mouth, “ Yes, and you must be the Major the city is talking about - now tell me how did you-”

~/~

It was the night of the play, and Roy knew that it was only yesterday that they had found someone to play the role for his Major. Roy sighed as he put on his uniform costume for his character. His first scene with the Major would be the same one he asked her out in - so Roy had no idea if she would be any good, or if she would freak out on stage. Roy winced as he finished buttoning the blue uniform onto himself, careful of his mic on his collarbone, His grade was dependent on this whole performance - he had no idea how this could possibly get him the grade he needed if the girl he was acting with had only just been given the script last night!

With a sigh of resignation, Roy allowed for the hair and makeup crew to have their way with him.

~/~

The first act went well - it was a retelling of a war from over a hundred years ago and his character was in charge of a coup d'etat against the Fuhrer and the government. He had still yet to catch a glimpse of the girl playing the Major -their characters wouldn’t interact until Act II, Scene I, after the Colonel recruited all of his allies. After that scene, it would develop into the coup and how the Colonel and the Major make it out mostly in one piece and how they save the day together.

Roy sipped his water, waving away his friend Maes who had a camera in one hand and pictures of his girlfriend in the other. “Maes, why don’t you be helpful instead and let me know who this Major is? I know you’ve seen her.”

Maes laughed. “Not a chance at this rate. I’m looking too forward to this now.”

Roy let out a whine that he would later deny making. “I don’t know who it is I am supposed to be stage-wooing! Maes, I don’t know how much or how little to do -or what--” 

The lights dimmed and returned to full-light: the signal for 5 minutes to Act II.

“Be yourself, Roy. That’s the only advice I can give you.” Before Roy could open his mouth, Maes raised a hand and put his pictures back in his pocket. “I’ve got to get back to my front row seat with Gracia -I’ll be filmin ya’!”

Roy let out a low growl as his friend ran out of his little closet of a dressing room. Finishing his water, he wandered out and got into position.

~/~

“So you’re the Colonel, huh?” the voice behind him was shockingly familiar and didn’t sound very feminine, Roy thought.

He turned around, smirking as his character was supposed to, toward the Major standing behind him. His voice caught in his throat as his eyes locked with sharp golden ones that were locked on his own. Roy could faintly feel his face heating up.

They didn’t find the perfect girl to play the Major. The directed had gotten Edward Elric to play the role.

The golden blond had his hands on his hips, and he wore the same style military uniform costume as Roy did -however his jacket was wide open and he was missing the cavalry skirt.

And Roy was missing his lines.

His mind had actually gone completely blank because he’d been checking Ed out -had been in shock and damn, the stage lighting made his blond hair look like gold and showed off his tanned complexion…and he was still missing his lines.

He had no clue what to say despite the days and weeks leading up to this moment and Edward was tilting his head to the side and he was raising his left eyebrow and Roy wondered where the scar above it had come from and he was still missing his lines. And shit, even though Ed was looking at him like he was an idiot, he still looked hot.

Just be yourself said Maes’ voice in his head. That was never a good sign, but at this point, he may as well go with it.

“Why yes, yes I am.” He was totally breaking character and Ed’s face had gone from ‘this guy’s an idiot’ to ‘this guy’s mental’. “And I’d assume you are the Major this city is talking about.” Oh, good, he could remember some of this damned play. “However, you know what assuming does, yes?” He couldn’t help himself, he added a wink.

Ed’s mouth had dropped open a little and his eyebrows furrowed together. Roy knew he had gone completely off script, but there was little to help that now. Anyway, the audience seemed to enjoy it.

He stepped forward to Ed and put an arm at the small of his back, resisting the urge to drop his hands lower to the perfectly-sculpted ass that the blue military costume did not do justice, and angled them both so that they were somewhat facing the audience but mostly each other - Ed’s face was turning a slow red and Roy’s smirk broadened. “ Well, Major, I’m sure that you are plenty aware of what’s going on around here and why I have asked for your glorious presence today -” the blush was too cute - even the tips of his ears were turning red! “However I must also ask you - are you free tomorrow night?”

Ed made a strangling sort of noise that the microphone did not pick up. His eyes darted  
from Roy to the crowd. Roy wasn’t supposed to ask that yet - and it was supposed to be for later the next week - not tomorrow night - but his mind and mouth seemed to be at a disconnect at the moment.

“Ah, I see my wonderful looks and charms have stunned you and-”

“As if,” Ah, Ed broke character as well - it was bound to happen at the rate Roy was going. “I may be free tomorrow night, but would you make it worth my while?” Ed turned his head more toward the audience, as though he was dismissing Roy with his nose turned up - wait was he dismissing him?

Roy brought Ed close - flush against him and put a finger under his chin to tilt his head up . He watched Ed’s eyes go wide and the way his throat moved as he swallowed.

“Of course I would,” he spoke low and felt Ed shiver. “I would make every moment worth it.”

Ed’s cheeks were dark and his eyes were flickering from his lips to his eyes and back. The lights that were automatically set for the scenes began to darken.

“I’ll see if I can squeeze you in.” 

Roy jumped not at Ed’s response, but at the hand that squeezed his ass as the first curtain fell.

~/~

After the performance, Roy sat in the dressing room, his head in his hands. He heard a knock at the door and winced as he turned around. He expected Maes’ bright smile. He expected the bright flash of the camera. He did not expect for right after the flash had gone away, leaving dark spots in his vision, for Maes to thrust out his arm and say as he glanced back out into the hall, “Here he is! I’ll leave you two alone for awhile!” And for him to squeeze back out of the doorway. Nor did he expect for the blond man who had played the Major to be standing there in the doorway.

“Uh...hi?” Way to sound intelligent, Roy. Way to go.

“Hey,” Ed answered, an amused smile growing on his face.

“I’m sorry about that,” Roy waved out the door, “I shouldn’t have mess up like that, I--”

“Practiced a lot? I know.” Ed walked farther into the room, still mostly in costume, minus the military jacket.

“How…?”

“I’ve seen and heard you practicing.” Roy blinked as Ed reached him. “I usually study in the classroom next to the one you liked to hole yourself up in. The walls are pretty thin.”

Oh, that made a lot of sense, but… “Why were you the Major?”

A raised eyebrow was part of his response. “Mrs. Curtis hardly gave me a choice in the matter. She knows I’ve got a photographic memory--” ah, more things at made sense “--and that I can act decently well.” He shrugged.

“You were amazing.” Both blinked at how suddenly the words had come from Roy’s mouth. Roy almost wanted to curse with how his mouth had been running.

Ed’s cheeks turned pink. 

“So, uh. Just wondering, are you really free tomorrow night?”

“For your study session?” A tilt of his head, and Roy watched as golden strands slid across his neck. 

He swallowed, before replying, “nah, for a dinner or something?”

...When did Ed get so close to his face?

“I told you, I’d try to squeeze you in,” the blond pressed a quick kiss against Roy’s lips and Roy just sat there looking like some sort of wide-eyed idiot. “I’ll text you my address,” Ed was moving away, back toward the door. 

Roy didn’t want him to go, but since when did his mouth ever actually work for him?

“Pick me up at 7 tomorrow, alright, Colonel?” And the blond was out the door with a single wave and a wink.

Roy slowly felt himself relax back into the chair, a stupidly dorky smile on his face. And he didn’t even care that Maes had swept back in and was flashing pictures and gushing about the performance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again all!
> 
> I quite enjoyed this little fic - I got it from a prompt I found on Pintrest - something along the lines of "I was practicing my lines for the romantic lead in the school play and I didn't know you were watching from the window, and now you're the romantic interest and I just forgot my lines." ...Something like that XD
> 
> I apologize for being away so long. I have just graduated my college two weeks ago after an amazing internship and ... I guess I just feel back to being me. It's a good feeling. The song by Ben Rector - Brand New - pretty much sums up my feelings right now. ^^
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this - and there is more to come! Hopefully soon. I have my editor/Boyfriend Fullmetal Meep to thank for getting this out so quickly - he's helping me with getting a few other fics around as well. ^^
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -Feli


End file.
